A Feudal Fairy Tale
by girlofthousanddreams
Summary: With Naraku finally defeated and all seemed fine and dandy, Kagome believes her life will be normal with inuyasha, however Sesshomaru will make it otherwise.
1. Prologue

i know most of you will think we already know this part, but i thought it would help my introduction. This is my first story so please rate and review. Also there will be future lemons and attempted rape **SO**, just to warn you now if you don't like that kind of stuff then stop reading. By the way don't take it affensive...don't hurt me.

A Feudal Fairy Tale

Prologue: Once Upon a Time…

Kagome the Shikon Priestess: is what she was known to be named. Her story was known only through her village, a secret if you would call it. At the age of fourteen she remained the normal high school freshman, her once normality of a life was disturbed when she fell into her families' sacred well and landed in the feudal era times of Japan. Upon her newest discovery she meets many companions such as, the half-demon Inuyasha, Miroku; the monk, whose hand was cursed as is known as the wind tunnel, Sango; the demon slayer and Shippo, the fox demon. Many other unusual and exciting characters were meet in there travels, but also others of who should have never been given the chance of such meetings. Naraku, a main threat to the conquering group was in seek of power, which the ultimate was heard from one source known as the Shikon Jewel. Through much pain and suffering battles with Naraku, the cast of hero's at last defeated the enemy and victory was accomplished. Upon after three years returning to the feudal era, Kagome, has now made her final decision to stay forever along her companions and her love Inuyasha. However one such character, whose golden eyes have been keeping watch over the unique priestess for some time since her return has been taking a new look upon what a human truly is to him. '_She is different from other humans. But why? What made her so intriguing_?' As he watched her with his keen eyes from the other side of the village, he let go of the repulsive thought and turned his back. With graceful stride, he headed home towards his lands in the west.


	2. The First Sighting

Here's the first chapter hope you people like it and please, please, please, pleeeeaase, pleeeeeeese review. I'd love that and yeah it will be forever love…yeah I was bored when I wrote this chapter, believe or not. Anyways just a little heads up, this story begins a couple years after Kagome returns to the Feudal Era. AND Kagome is a little mature (not that she ever wasn't) I just figured she's out of high school and she's on her own… and yeah so…I think that's it…enjoy!!

Chapter 1: The First Sighting

A few children from the village ran towards a woman, "Lady Kagome, look, is this plant an herbal plant?" with a little grin Kagome looks at the little daffodil the little kids were showing her. "Actually this is a flower, although it may not look like a pretty flower like your use to it is a flower."

Now that her stay in the feudal era was permanent she learned all the ways of a priestess and mastered her powers to perfection. Now that she had completed her training she now was training the children in the village some ways to use herbal medicines and some of the older kids how to defend themselves.

"Lady Kagome is this an herbal plant?" "Why yes it is, very good guys, I think that's enough for today." With that the students left back to there homes. Kagome knew these past weeks had been hard for her, ever since Inuyasha left with Miroku to exterminate demons in another village she finally realized how lonely it gets with out him even though it has only been a week. She knew there had been times where she had been gone longer when she went back to her time but, that, of course was a long time ago.

Walking into the hut she spots Sango, "So what trouble are we brewing today?" Sango with a light jump looks up from her business with her children. "oh K-Kagome, you scared me…what trouble isn't being brewed today?" Off in her little thoughts thinking about Inuyasha, Kagome missed the last question. "Kagome…you ok?" "huh" "I said are you-…your thinking about Inuyasha aren't ya?" Kagome struts over to the door and leans against it, she breathes in a calm sigh. "I can never hide anything from you Sango, I now you told he'll be back and I believe it, its just…I miss him." Sango gives a sign telling the kids to leave them alone so the can have the "grown up talk"(lol) and not even two seconds they were gone, Sango stood up and went to lean on the other side of the door.

"I know you miss him but really, you don't need to worry they'll be back soon and besides am I not fun or am I boring you to death already?" Both woman laughed at the comment and Kagome turns to look at Sango. "How can you be so strong Sango, you always know when everything is going to be ok?" "Call it intuition?" Sango always knew how to make Kagome feel better and she always reassured her that Inuyasha would come back. However one thing did always crossed her mind that she knew even Sango couldn't predict could be promised. Marriage.

'_When was he going ask the question, yes we have talk about living together but, never about being married._' It was a thought that haunted her mind day after day, ever since she returned those years ago, she thought they would be mated by now(Yes she knows how the mating thing works).

"Well Kagome I should get back to helping the kids get ready for bed, now don't go staying up all night again, ok." Snapping back into reality Kagome saw that it was getting late, the sun was practically set. "Goodnight Kagome" "Night" She watched Sango walk to back of the hut to take care of her business and she knew she should follow suit and go rest but she just couldn't, her mind was to anxious to sleep. _'Inuyasha…where are you, are you coming home.._

**Explosion off in the distance**

Coming out of her thoughts Kagome swiftly went to just a woman to warrior priestess. Fast as she could she ran back into the hut and grabbed her bow and arrows, with that she leaped off the porch and ran to the top of the stairs and looked to see where the source of the commotion was coming from. There in the middle of the village were demons, but not just ordinary demons…vampires.

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango was already geared and dressed in her attire ready for battle, running up next to Kagome she saw the vampires. "Sango I think it will be best if you stayed here to protect your children and the house" "Kagome you know I'm not leaving you to battle these vampires by yourself, I'm staying by your side whether you like it or not." Kagome had to come up with a plan to keep Sango out of this, she didn't want to have her to get injured or worse. She knew very well Sango was strong enough to protect herself but, now with kids, she couldn't chance her leaving her children. "Sango for the sake of your children and me I'm telling you to go back in the house, if I'm in need of your service I will fetch you, now please do as I say!" Sango always had a weak spot for her children with those last words said from Kagome she left back into the house.

As quickly as her feet could go she rushed down the stairs into battle, already the vampires sensed her presence approaching but she was already armed and ready to fire her first arrow. "Dai alert the others that the priestess is coming I'll hold her off until then" "Yes general Yang" The one known as Dai nodded and was off in a blink of an eye.

General Yang was given orders to seek the Shikon Priestess and bring her to his master and he wasn't going to fail his mission. With one swift movement he charged in her direction, baring his elongated fangs. Kagome finally made to the bottom of the stairs, taking her stance and without even having to aim she released her first arrow along with her mighty spiritual powers. Barely missing the first hit Yang made a quick turn to the right and hit the floor on all fours. Looking down and his slight cut on his left side he looked back up at Kagome and smirked, "Not bad, for a human, I see why my master finds you so intriguing" "Hm you soon will see that I'm not just any human vampire." Growling Yang charged again with more speed and this time reached her before she could fire another arrow. Pushing and punching him with all she had, she got a grip of his clothing and then released her powers on him.

Yelling in pain Yang jumped back from her grip and grabbed her next arrow and fired. Quickly he dodged it and then before her very eyes wings suddenly appeared out of his back and slowly he was transforming into his true form. His manly form disappeared and a gargoyle looking face was replaced. His nails grew and flew towards Kagome only this time Kagome was hit. _'There faster in their true forms'_ Clutching her side she looked down only for a second and saw through her fingers blood dripping from her wound. Ignoring the pain she grabbed another arrow reading herself for another attack but noticed he wasn't alone anymore, she knew she was in trouble.

"Dai this one is quite the challenge, you know your orders she must not be killed but she shall be fun to tame." As he said those words a low rumble of laughter was heard from the other vampires. As Yang readied his men they all started to change into their true forms and look towards Kagome. Now rethinking she should of excepted Sango's help she turn and ran the other direction. "Don't let her get away!" Yang and his men raced after Kagome through the forest and once in awhile catch up to her only for a moment since she would fire arrows or spiritual powers in their direction but it would only stall them for split seconds. Running through the forest her strength was weakening but she couldn't give up, knowing she had a pretty good distance now she turned about to grab her arrow she noticed, there was no more in her quiver. Gathering up her courage she sensed there presence surrounding her just beyond the trees, slowly they all circled her, ready for the last attack.

Her breathes were short, at this point she never realized how tired she was while running. With one last intake of breath she closed her eyes and waited for the opportune moment. _'It's over priestess, this is the end'_ He gave the orders all at once the vampires jumped into the air wings spread, almost in slow motion the glided towards unaware of the surprise in store. Almost upon her, her eyes shot open she her arms flared out to the sides and waves of spiritual powers seem to explode from her very being, all the vampires were being purified. With the last of them vanishing, General Yang watched as all his comrades were being vanquished. "Impossible!"

Kagome returned her powers back to her body and took one breath in and collapsed onto her knees. Realizing that the last attacked weakened her Yang took the opportunity to step out in to the clearing. "Well priestess it seems your not as all powerful as you seem" Taking one last step only mere yards away from her he raised his claws to eye level. _'So it maybe but at least I went down fighting'_ he charged. However just as her strength was leaving her she sensed another presence but it wasn't a vampire, it was a demon, a powerful demon.

_'Inuyasha…has he returned'_ she wanted turn to look to see if she could spot him but was too weak to look. Yang was approaching, she knew even if Inuyasha got to her, he would never make it in time. Looking back at Yang she prepared herself closing her eyes, but nothing happened, _'did he make it?'_ slowly opening her eyes she immediately she saw white hair but it was too long to be Inuyasha's who is this person? As the last bit of strength was leaving her and as she was falling to the ground her eyes followed upwards and recognized the all too familiar white kimono, the red flower pattern on his shoulders and the all almighty height of his masculine structure. Her body hit the ground and as darkness consumed her body she happened to see Yang's dead body in the hands of the most dangerous creature to walk the lands of the west.

Sesshomaru.

Well thats the first chapter hope you like and just like you people i'm sure were thinking the same thing finally Sesshomaru is here. :D *Happy thoughts*


End file.
